Sven Butenschön
& | nationality_2 = CAN | birth_date = | birth_place = Itzehoe, West Germany | draft = 57th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 1997 |}} Sven Butenschön (born March 22, 1976) is a German-Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who has spent parts of eight seasons in the National Hockey League. He currently plays for Thomas Sabo Ice Tigers of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga. Playing career Butenschön played his junior hockey with the Brandon Wheat Kings of the WHL, and was drafted 57th overall by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft. After two more seasons in Brandon, he turned pro in 1996 and spent his entire first professional season in the AHL with the Cleveland Lumberjacks. Butenschön would spend five seasons in the Penguins organization, during which time he was usually the first callup from the farm when injuries hit, but was never able to establish himself as a regular. He made his NHL debut in 1997–98 campaign, appearing in 8 games for the Penguins without recording a point, and saw action in Pittsburgh in each of the next four seasons, including a high of 17 games in 1998–99. Primarily a defensive defender, he surprised with a big offensive season in the minors in 1999–2000, as he registered 19 goals and 40 points for the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins. At the trade deadline near the end of the 2000–01 season, Butenschön was dealt to the Edmonton Oilers, and appeared in 7 games with the Oilers late in the season, recording his first NHL goal. However, he found himself back in the AHL for 2001–02, appearing in just 14 games for the Oilers. In the summer of 2002, Butenschön was traded to the New York Islanders, where he would have the most successful portion of his career. In 2002–03, he played in a career-high 37 games for the Islanders, recording 4 assists. In 2003–04, he spent virtually the entire season in the NHL as the Islanders' 7th defender, playing in 41 games and recording 1 goal and 6 assists for a career high 7 points. Butenschön signed with Adler Mannheim in the DEL during the 2004–05 NHL lockout, recording 1 goal and 6 points in 50 games. For 2005–06, he returned to North America, signing a one-year deal with the Vancouver Canucks. He enjoyed another fine season in the AHL, scoring 15 goals and 37 points for the Manitoba Moose, and appeared in 8 games for Vancouver. Butenschön returned to Adler Mannheim when he became an unrestricted free agent in 2006, and recorded 3 goals and 6 points for the Eagles in 2006–07. After 5 seasons in Mannheim, Butenschön signed a one-year deal with fellow German team, Thomas Sabo Ice Tigers on May 16, 2011. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Adler Mannheim players Category:Brandon Wheat Kings alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:German ice hockey players Category:2010 Olympian Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Germany Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Vancouver Canucks players